


it's for youtube i swear

by orphan_account



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hello everybody, my name is Markiplier, and welcome to another <em>Impossible Let's Play</em>! So, for today's challenge…” he pauses mid-sentence and starts laughing, his voice deep and rich. “Oh my God, I can't believe I'm doing this…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's for youtube i swear

At his desk right now are three water bottles that are unopened. He bounces his leg a little, rubbing his hands together in anticipation before turning on his camera. His eyes never leave the lens even though he is shaking really hard, voice even wavering a bit. But he exerts his chest voice while he does his intro and twists the plastic cap off of his first bottle on camera, feeling his nerves fading as he rambles on.

“… For this challenge, I thought, ‘ _him_ , _what is the universal challenge that all gamers have to face_?’ And then I thought, ‘ _oh_ , _of course, it_ ' _s holding it_!’ Which leads me up to this point right here… what you're seeing right now is the pinnacle of gaming.”

The display switches from the fullscreen of Mark's face to the actual game with his facecam, which is currently showing himself downing half a bottle of water, in a corner somewhere. Mark's Adam's apple bobs as he gulps down the thing, his lips parting and a few drops of water are dripping down his chin. “I have, like, three water bottles with me, so hopefully that'll be enough.”

He wipes his mouth off with the back of his hand and flashes the camera a smile. “Disclaimer-wise, yes, I know it's bad for you to hold it in. I promise, I _will_ use the bathroom after this. And hopefully I don't piss myself like a big baby.”

He laughs and once his eyes gloss over the title screen of the game he's about to play, he quietly inhales a deep breath and drinks a bit more water, the bottle now three quarters empty, then completely empty as he tilts his head back and gulping the rest down, crunching the plastic bottle with his fist once he's finished. “Alright, let's get this started!”

Mark clears his throat, starting up the game. “So, I've heard many good things about this game, one of them being the incredible atmosphere it has. And with all horror games, atmosphere and the connection between the player and the game is really— _holy shit_!”

Mark's headphones blare out large amounts of thunderous noise in his ears and a grotesque imagery flashes in front of him, causing his grip around his mouse to tighten and his heart to possibly skip a beat. He widens his eyes, now in a sort of focus mode. “ _Really_ important. Jumpscares are… well, they're certainly atmospheric…” Mark mutters, his leg beginning to bounce underneath the table. He's not sure if he needs to go or if he's just really wants to get this over with, but he sees that there are two other bottles waiting to be opened from the corner of his eye.

His fingers are quickly drumming against his desk and he decides to grab another water bottle, eagerly opening it and quickly chugging down the liquid. He isn't sure how much he's drinking exactly, but he sort of feels his cock pressing up against the front of his pants. Mark's toes curl as his attention is directed back at the screen in front of him, finally pressing a few buttons that causes his in-game character to move, the soft sounds of leaves crunching and the clicking of shoes against pavement in his ears.

It's sort of relaxing him a little, but it's definitely not relaxing the odd sensation that's pooling at his lower half. He makes the decision of crossing his legs, hoping that the feeling might go away.

Nope. Actually, it's making the ability to hold in his bladder worse. Mark curses underneath his breath, a small whimper escaping him. “Y'know,” he begins, staring into the camera. “I thought this was going to be easy.”

He straightens his back, tries to loosen up the feeling, and takes a quick, alarming glance at his camera. He better be recording right now, right? Or else he would be doing this for his own sick, masochistic tendencies which are all filled with pain and humiliation. He tries to brush off the feeling, continuing to focus on the game and its objectives.

It's not even six minutes into the recorded footage until Mark opens his final water bottle. Once he scarfs down the water, his eyes widen and he swallows nervously, running a tongue over his lips. He places a two fingers over his stomach, applying some light pressure but not so much that would urge him. He squirms a bit in his seat, face flushed and hot, lips pressed together in a determined line.

Mark runs a hand through his hair, slick with sweat, not even paying attention when a sudden loud noise booms in his ears, causing Mark to practically jump in his seat, a rush of adrenaline coursing throughout him. He instinctively presses his thighs together, gasping, quickly banging a fist against his desk and shoves a hand between his legs, feeling the warm, wet fluid of piss slowly soaking through his jeans. Mark rolls his hips, grinding down into his chair and he's panting harshly into the microphone, eyes closed shut with teeth biting down on his tongue. Mark whines, the denim of his jeans beginning to stick to his legs.

The warmth spreads all over his crotch, soon coming down his legs a little. Mark just sits there with his head hanging low, desperately palming himself through his pants as his eyes are closed shut.

“Fuck,” he curses, maybe a bit too quietly for the mic.

Mark's heavy breaths are the only thing that the microphone can pick up, and he stays still for exactly a minute, slowly standing up to show the world the sort of mess he made. With shaky hands, he reaches over to his equipment and sets it all off, sighing.

This is definitely going in the ‘ _DO NOT UPLOAD_ ’ folder.

**Author's Note:**

> Satan, if you're reading this, please save a spot for me in Hell.  
> alternate title: dear markiplier fandom i am so sorry 


End file.
